An infrared sensor for vehicles has been developed recently as one of techniques for realizing autonomous vehicles. The infrared sensor is manufactured through steps of mounting a semiconductor chip on a substrate with a light receiving element formed on the semiconductor chip, and disposing a glass plate on the light receiving element. Since there is a demand for mounting many infrared sensors on the automobile to realize autonomous driving, it is required to reduce a cost of the infrared sensor.